Light of a Bolt ボルトのライト
by Gamerknight
Summary: Bolt Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha must uncover the hidden darkness of the world, the true meaning of what it means to be a shinobi, and their true feelings for each other. Read the adventures of the Blue Bolt of Konoha, his squad, family, friends and enemies in a changed world of uneasy peace. OCs, BoruSara, and other shippings to count. Rated T for violence and occasional swearing.
1. A New Generation

**This is my brand new story called **_**Light of a Bolt**_**. It follows the shinobi of Konoha, old and new as they advance in a changing world. The story centers on Bolt, Sarada, their families and friends, and original characters and villains. This will updated at least weekly, alongside my other story _A New Master_. Read and Review, and tell me if you like this story.**

**Chapter #1: A New Generation**

* * *

**Main Characters:**

**Boruto "Bolt" Uzumaki: The son of the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, and the Byakugan Princess, Hinata Hyuga. He is a cocky, mischievous, yet intelligent young shinobi who just wants to get his father's attention, who he rarely sees, because of his position of leader. He is a popular child, surrounded by friends and family, the reverse of his father. He is a Wind Release user, and a powerful shinobi, being related to two of the great families descended from the Sage of the Six Paths' family. He has a great relationship with his parents, his younger sister Himawari, who he defends vigorously, his Shino-sensei, who regards him as one of his great students, his mentor, Konohamaru, who reminds him of himself and Naruto, and is also strongly bonded with his teammates, Hiro Hyuga, his cousin and rival, and Sarada Uchiha, for whom he has romantic feelings for.**

**Sarada Uchiha: The daughter of the former international criminal and great shinobi of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha, and the student of the Fifth Hokage, Sakura Haruno. She is extremely intelligent, rivaling the geniuses of the Nara Clan and her own father. She finds Bolt annoying, but relates to him as she rarely sees her father, who is always on missions, and secretly harbors feelings for him. She is an adept Fire Release user and user of the Sharingan, the visual technique of the Uchiha clan. She has a strong bond with Bolt's sister, Himawari, who looks up to her. She hates Kibi Inuzuka, who hates her because of her parentage. **

**Hiro Hyuga: Bolt's cousin and member of the Hyuga clan. He is a member of Team Konohamaru, alongside his cousin and Sarada. He is quite a serious person, which put her at odds with Bolt. He is poised to take over from Hanabi Hyuga, his aunt, if she dies without marrying. He is a taijutsu master, and a master of the Gentle Fist style of fighting. He has Asperger's Syndrome and is somewhat anti-social and finds it hard to make friends. He has been compared to Neji by his aunts Hanabi and Hinata.**

**Konohamaru Sarutobi: A young jonin and a close friend of Naruto since their childhood. He is the sensei of Bolt, Sarada, and Hiro. He is a expert in Fire and Wind Releases, as well as Yang Release. He is also implied to have a relationship with Hanabi and is her bodyguard when she leaves the village, per orders of her brother in-law.**

* * *

(_Inside Konohagakure, The Village Hidden In the Leaves_)

Inside a bedroom, a young blonde boy with blue eyes and two whiskers on each side of his head, stirred out of his bedroom, into the morning light. He changed into a white shirt, a black tracksuit and sandals. He retrieved his metal lightning bolt necklace from his bed and clapped his hands. He said to himself "Today, I, Boruto Uzumaki, will become a ninja!"

* * *

The Byakugan Princess, Hinata Hyuga, eagerly awaited for her son to arrive. He knew today he would graduate and become a ninja, and his father would celebrate with him, which she knew was all he really wanted. She heard his feet going down the steps at the speed of a cheetah. She smiled, he _is _called Bolt for a reason. Her beautiful white eyes met the deep blue of her son's.

"Mom, I graduate today!" he told her with excitement in his heart and a smile on his face. But then his face grew sad as he said "Then maybe Dad will spend time with me." She instantly grew as sad as her son, and noticed a tear in his eye. But she smiled.

"Boruto, I made your favorite." As soon as she said that, her soon grew a smile on her face. He hugged her and dived straight into his favorite dish, Pork Ramen. He ate with ease and brought the bowl over to the sink. He began to make for the door, but his mother stopped him.

"Boruto, before you leave, I think there is someone else who wants to say goodbye." Bolt smiled and turned around to meet the hug of a small girl in a pink version of his tracksuit. She looked up and her blue eyes met Bolt's own. He then hugged his sister back. "Goodbye, Himawari." He went outside, waved goodbye to his mother and sister, and headed for the Academy. There were a few friends he wanted to meet before the graduation ceremony.

* * *

On that same journey, a young raven-haired girl with red glasses walked merrily from her home. She had doubts she would pass the test, but if that dumbass Bolt could graduate, she was assured she could. Sarada then thought of him, and then dismissed the thought from her mind. She didn't want to have feelings for him, she really didn't, but in their families, it turns out the first person of the opposite sex you have a _bond_ with, you fall in love with. And for her, it was Bolt.

She knew their mothers or Bolt's father wouldn't mind, but her father certainly would. She didn't know how, even though Naruto and Sasuke were the godfathers of the other's children, Sasuke would attempt to kill Bolt. Agonizingly slowly.

She banished all of those thoughts from her head. There were more important things to think about. She was graduating today. She would become a genin at ten, younger than her parents, the heroes of the old generation, and even the Seventh Hokage. She just hoped she wouldn't be put on a squad with Bolt. Then her feelings would overcome her judgement, and she'd become just another one of his fangirls. She really hoped she wouldn't.

* * *

Bolt approached the gate of the Academy, and smiled saying "Last day here." It certainly would be. He remembered his exam. How glorious, and gloriously funny it was.

* * *

"Alright, Aburame-sensei, so I just need to perform the Shadow Clone jutsu?" he asked. The sensei in question nodded, and Bolt made the hand signs. After the smoke cleared and Bolt was standing with fifty other Bolts. He saw Aburame-sensei smile, which was rare, and saw the other officials judging, his best friend Shikadai's father, Shikamaru, and his father's teacher Iruka, nod in response.

Shino said to him "Then, congratulations, you are officially a ninja!" and was handed a shiny black headband. He saw his friends Shikadai, Inojin, Chocho, Lee Jr., and his second cousin Karin Hyuga, and his fangirls cheering. They were clapping. He looked at his rivals, his cousin Hiro, and Kibi, a bully with a reputation as big as her father's. He then looked at Sarada, who was looking at him. She blushed and looked away, and he did the same. He didn't want to seem like he was staring at her. They had known each other since the other was born, owing to their parents, and she often spent nights at the Uzumaki household when both of her parents were not at their house because of work. Also, his parents were her godparents, so no avoiding a bond there. He had these feelings, but didn't know what they were.

Shikadai noticed a distinct glint in his best friend's eye. He nodded to him and the clones began to converge on Shino. He knew what he was about to do. Shikamaru noticed this and attempted to warn Shino, but it was too late as the clones completely covered him.

"But I'm gonna take it one step further, Aburame-sensei." Shino realized what he was talking about too late. Bolt smiled evilly and Karin covered her eyes and told Sarada to do the same. When asked why, she told her one word "Konohamaru." Sarada covered her eyes instantly as Bolt yelled the name of the infamous transformation technique, _Super Harem Technique_.

All around Shino, teenage female Bolts in underwear appeared. Chocho, Shika, Lee. Jr, and Shino reacted in clear horror. The fangirls cheered _again_. Shikamaru and Iruka just sighed and rolled their eyes. Both of Shino's nostrils had fresh blood coming out of them. He cursed.

* * *

He went to the courtyard and saw Jr, Shikadai, and Karin talking and went over to them. He greeted all of them. He saw Karin in her new outfit and complimented her on her appearance. She blushed and laughed at the same time.

Sarada saw this and made a glare for a half-second before her best friend saw it. She had a strong friendship with Karin, and wanted that to stay. She was angry at Bolt though. He was smiling at her when he saw her.

She was going to talk to them but the bell rang and everyone went inside. It was the part that Bolt and his friends, which he called the Bolt Gang, were looking foward to, and Sarada was dreading. She begged to however was listening not to put her on a squad with Bolt.

* * *

Shino revealed the squads to his class. He was nervous, a few of these squads would not work well. But, Naruto decided these squads, so it was his judgement, and no sane person dared challenge a Kage. He announced them and Bolt listened very carefully.

* * *

"Squad 3: Shikadai Nara, Chocho Amakichi, and Inojin Yamanaka." No surprise there. That was always the way of every generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. That combination was fearsome. But he wondered how well they would work with Shikadai in charge. He knew Shikadai would put on that team, but he still wished him to be on his team.

"Squad 9: Kibi Inuzuka, Karin Hyuga..." Bolt's face turned from excitement to fear. What the actual _hell _was his father thinking? These two had a famous and intense rivalry. Any team with _both _of them on it would turn into absolute chaos. After meeting the glares of Bolt, Karin, Kibi, and Sarada, he announced the third member of that so-called _team_: Juno Uchiha. Okay. He was found outside Konoha one day with memory loss. The only thing anyone knows about him is his name, he was an Uchiha, and he had unlocked the visual technique of his clan: the Sharingan. He would introduce stability to the team, but could he possibly deal with both of them.

"Squad 4: Boruto Uzumaki..." Bolt listened carefully. "Hiro Hyuga..." Okay not bad, he could deal with Hiro, he was his cousin after all. Bolt, Hiro, Sarada, and everyone else braced for. "And..."

* * *

**Okay, so that's the first chapter. Read and Review! BTW, most of his family and most adults call him Boruto, while everyone else call him Bolt. Hope you've enjoyed, follow and favourite, and I will see YOU in the next chapter!**


	2. Squad 4

**Hello everybody and welcome back to _Light of a Bolt_. How will be placed on Bolt's team? Thanks for all the awesome reviews, they really enlighten my day, so thank you so much. Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter #2: Squad 4**

* * *

Shino read out the name, and said "Sarada Uchiha".

* * *

The name made Bolt cheer and made Sarada look at her teacher in sheer anger and horror. Her worst fear had come true: she had been put on a squad with Bolt.

She didn't mind him, and she was curious about what he was like. She didn't mind his braindead pranks or his constant flirting with women. The only reason she didn't want to be on his squad is because of her own feelings for him.

And now, these feelings would be bubbling up inside until she revealed them to him. That worried her. What if he didn't like her back? She tried to stay calm. She needed to if that _dobe_ was going to be on her team.

* * *

Bolt was overjoyed. One of his best friends was put on his team. Maybe she could tell him what these feelings he had for her were. And then he remembered the other member of this team; Hiro.

He didn't mind his cousin, he was fun to battle, and an intellectual challenge. The only thing was that he was too serious all the time and they could not agree on anything. He just needed to loosen up once in a while.

Bolt thought his team would be as good as his dad's. With his skills in ninjutsu, Sarada's massive intelligence, and Hiro's sensory and taijutsu skills, he figured they had a well rounded team. But he remembered that he needed a great sensei if this wonder-team would kick off.

* * *

After what seemed like hours to Bolt and Sarada, and a few seconds to everyone else, Shino talked again, and announced the other squads. Squad 3, as the first announced, would be the first to meet his sensei.

* * *

Shikidai waited for his new sensei. He liked the team he was put on. Inojin and Chocho were two of his best friends. But any sensei would have to put up with their "quirks". These "quirks" were quite aggravating sometimes, even to himself. All three of them had a really annoying habit that he hoped their sensei would not mind.

He looked to his left and looked at Inojin, who noticed it and smiled. Inojin was a strange, awkward mixture of his mother and father. He had great intellect, not as much as Bolt, Sarada, Karin or him, but still above average. Though, he was clueless as his father when it came to socializing. He constantly found the flaws of absolutely everyone, and wrote them in his little notebook. He was a flawless artist and painter, which he inherited from his father, but he also had the legendary anger of his mother. He was a hard person to be friends with, but he was a good one to have.

He looked to his right and looked at Chocho.

She was a really lovely person, and extremely kind. But she was not without her own quirks. She was sensitive about her appearance, and Inojin had many times provoked the angers of her and her mother. Also, because of her father, she ate a _lot_. It's something she's not proud of, and she was often bullied before she became friends with him and the rest of the Bolt Gang. She relied on others to be happy, and being alone could give her a nervous breakdown.

He then looked to himself. He had an underlying habit, that he was not afraid to admit. He was incredibly, unbelievably _lazy_. He hated doing work, or showing off his intelligence or skills. He was too lazy to remember most things, and he was too lazy to even call people by honorifics, even Uncle Naruto or Uncle Gaara. Their sensei needed to be willing to accept his laziness, Inojin's insensitivity, and Chocho's eating habit, or this team would fall apart.

He heard the door open. They looked to find a young, tanned female teacher with pale white eyes and long black hair. However she was, she was beautiful and Shikadai knew she was from the Hyuga Clan. She looked directly at Shikadai ,

* * *

sighed and said "You must be Squad 3."

* * *

Bolt, Hiro, and Sarada were one of the last squads called. They were waiting in the classroom for an hour. When the door opened, it turned out to be exactly the person everyone knew it was going to be: _Konohamaru Sarutobi_. He called it. With such a close connection to his father, no doubt he'd get him to be his babysitter.

He saw the un-surprised looks on his new squad and panicked. He knew he had choked. He looked to them and told them "meet me at the steps of the Hokage Monument."

* * *

Bolt and Sarada were the first to arrive to the steps of the Hokage Monument. Bolt was happy about this. He rarely ever talked to her any more. He was gonna ask her what these feelings he had for her were.

"So Sarada, what do you think of our squad?" was his question. He wanted to know what she thought of him. He held his opinion of her in very high regard. She knew he was her best friend, and he wanted to be closer to her.

"It's okay, with you and Hiro on it, I know I'll be protected. And it might be nice to get closer to you." she responded. Bolt gave her a look which indicated that she liked him.

"Two. You _two_." she responded quickly, trying to cover up her crush on him. She looked down and tried her hardest not to blush.

"So, what do you think of Konohamaru-sensei?" he asked, trying to change subjects.

"Well, he's overly-worried about screwing up, that's for sure. He wants to be a good sensei." She noticed this just by looking at him for a second. She hoped she would be a good teacher, especially if her feelings for Bolt would come up. "You've known him for a long time, is that true?"

"Yeah, my dad knows him since they were kids. He has been a part of my life since I was born. He's also Hima's godfather." Konohamaru is a close friend of his family. He taught him the Sexy Technique, which he had failed to bury in his past. He looked at Sarada and hesitated. There was something he wanted to share, but he couldn't possibly tell his parents.

"There is also a rumor that he has a huge crush on my aunt Hanabi." he said excitingly. Sarada didn't realize what he meant for a few seconds. Then she realized it.

"WHAAAT!?" She knew a lot about Bolt's family, and she had no idea that her new sensei liked Hanabi. She was a jonin and the heiress of the Hyuga Clan. Konohamaru was one of the last of his clan, the Sarutobi Clan. But, why Hanabi of all people? Eligible, rich bachelors were constantly trying to marry her, but she always rejected them.

"She might like him back."

"How?" He never considered that his aunt would like Konohamaru. The thought of that was just _weird_.

"Well, think about it. She always rejects every suitor that comes to claim her, and she doesn't like Moegi that much. Maybe that's the reason?" She knew that her new sensei was in love with Bolt's aunt, and she would use this. Very humorously

"Well Sarada, who do you like?" he said, excitingly. He wanted to know if he liked her. The question just made Sarada blush and stutter. She could just reveal her feelings for her now and take the pressure off. But if he didn't like her back...

* * *

Luckily for her, Hiro arrived and that question didn't have to be answered just yet. But still, that was a close call. Konohamaru-sensei followed behind him. He looked at his new team and smiled. He began talking. "Okay, guys, I thought we'd start by talking about ourselves."

Hiro clenched at the ground, Bolt thought that reminded him of the opening speech of his therapist, and Sarada just smirked.

"My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, as you know. I like ramen, sleeping in, and I used to like to hang around with Lord Naruto, before he became _Lord_ Naruto. I dislike menma, it tastes awful, punk music, and that's about it." he said with a smile. Bolt knew if his sister was here, she'd get angry at Kono-sensei. "What about you guys?"

Sarada questioned as to _why_ Konohamaru would ask them that. He was very close to Naruto and Lady Hanbi, and by extension, would have met Hiro at least once. Was it about her?

Right before Hiro was about to speak, Bolt started talking. "My name is Boruto Uzumaki, but most people call me Bolt. I like ramen, particularly my mother's, hearing stories of my dad's past, the Rasengan..."

"...Women" Hiro said with a harsh tone. Bolt turned around with a _pissed__ off_ look. Sarada did the same. Konohamaru reprimanded the pair of them before a fight could start.

Bolt continued. "As I was saying, I dislike broccolli, being mannerly..." Hiro snorted. "...and hanging with my mates. That should do it." Bolt smiled like he had just apologized to her father after pranking the village during her..._observations_.

Sarada went next. "My name is Sarada Uchiha. I like reading, social media, hanging with my bestie Karin, and being with my mom, Lady Hinata, and Bolt's sis Himawari. I dislike idiots, like a certain duo, wasabi, I don't know why my dad likes it, and pervs." She looked straight at Bolt and smirked _again_.

Hiro went last. "My name is Hiro Hyuga, and I am the next heir to the Hyuga Clan, if my aunt Hanabi doesn't find a guy..." Sarada swore she saw a small smile form on Konohamaru-sensei's face."...I like watching_ Bat Sage_, _Fairy Tail_, trolling on YouTube, beating the shit out of Bolt" The blondie in question glared at him like he would melt him. "...playing _NIKA_, I hate reading long books, Kibi Inuzuka, like most sane people, and Kumo food." Bolt and Sarada both barely concealed their laughter.

* * *

One time, when Lady Hinata took Hiro out for his birthday, they stopped at the Kumo takeaway. He liked the food but disliked the drinks and the fries. He complained to the Kumo cook, who in turn yelled at 9-year old Hiro for ten whole minutes. It was a great day for the both of them.

* * *

Konohamaru looked at his new disciples and straightened up. He smiled at started to talk again. "Okay, tomorrow, at 7 AM sharp, you have to get to Training Field 2. Tomorrow, you will be tested to see if you can officially become Genin." he said, excited.

Bolt, Sarada, and Hiro all smirked. Based on Naruto's decision to place Konohamaru in charge of their squad, they knew what test they would be taking. They felt strong and ready. Bolt would pass and make his father proud of him. Sarada would pass and start to surpass her father. Hiro would pass and prove himself to his clan. They knew they would have to work together, and they would honestly try to. _Honestly_.

* * *

**So that's chapter 2. Sorry for the long delay. I have a lot of school exams coming up. The schedule will be back in about two weeks. Read and Review. Thank you everybody for reading. Click my profile for more stories that I've done, and as always, I will see YOU in the next chapter! Byebye!**


	3. Repeating History

**Heh guys. Welcome back to _Light of a Bolt_. I am REALLY sorry about the ridiculous delay, but with exams, well what can you do. Today is the bell test chapter, and expect some great antics from the trio and their new teacher. Read and Review!**

* * *

**Introduction Arc**

**Chapter #3: Repeating History**

* * *

Konohamaru looked to his squad and took out two bells. He said the same speech jonin had been saying to their squads since Konoha's forming. "The objective of this exercise is take the bells off me. As there are only two bells, one..." Bolt and Sarada stopped listening. They had heard hundreds of stories of the test their parents took, and they got the gist. "If one person is caught, they will be hung upside down from one of those logs over there".

Bolt took a step back. _Okay, that's new_. He could see similar reactions from his team-mates. That threat would be looming in their heads until they beat the test. Sarada looked towards Bolt and nodded. They knew they had to work together to beat the test. They knew. The hard part was getting Hiro to team up with them.

* * *

Konohamaru sat on a log, his eyes closed, thinking about things like_ if these brats will actually succeed, asking Hanabi out to the ball_...he heard movement above him. He looked to the left before turning around and seeing Hiro's chakra-infused palm barely miss his head.

He jabbed his elbow upwards and sent Hiro flying. He breathed a sigh of relief. That was close. He sat down, began charging his chakra reserves once more. He felt something behind him, opened his eyes and turned around. _Too late_. He was trapped inside a circle with a Yin-Yang symbol in the centre and Hiro opposite him, in a strong stance with his arms outstretched. _Aw, Dam__m__it!_

Hiro jammed his palms and used the feared taijutsu technique of his clan. "Gentle Fist!" he moved foward. Two palms jabbed him in the chest. And two more. Four palms hit his arms. Eight palms hit his stomach. Sixteen palms blocked the chakra flow in his legs. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Thirty two hit most of his body and made him fall over. Hiro started to grin. "Beat that, Bolt."

The grin disappeared as Konohamaru's body became smoke, and was replaced by a scowl. _God Dammit! A Shadow Clone._ Of course. A ninja as strong as Konohamaru wouldn't fall for that attack. And now, he knew how strong he was and how potent his attacks were. He cursed his carelessness and began looking for his team-mates.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a high tree, Konohamaru looked over the field. He dispatched three shadow clones to confuse and, if necessary, defeat them. He wondered how long it would take them to realize it. He knew the three of them were individually smart, and if they could actually work _together_, they could beat the test. _If_.

He opened his eyes as the memories of a defeated shadow clone flooded his mind. He was surprised at how cunning he was. Well, he thought like Neji, and Neji was considered a genius. Good. Now he would unite with the others and he could pass them. He couldn't wait to have his team ready for missions.

* * *

Sarada, Bolt, and Hiro were lying in a tree. They were discussing plans on how to defeat their sensei. "I'll lure him out, and you two attack him from behind." Bolt suggested. Sarada and Hiro nodded. They could trust him. He was not as dumb as he appeared. He jumped from the tree and went to the open plain. In full view of Konohamaru.

* * *

Hiro looked around as Bolt was running towards the field. He was constantly scanning the trees for signs for movement. He saw a glinting flash directly move towards Bolt. Bolt didn't move and Konohamaru stabbed him in the back. Smoke emanated and Bolt disappeared into smoke, with a log in his place. Sarada jumped and performed many hand signs, and took a deep breath. Konohamaru stopped moving for a half a second. Big mistake.

Sarada smiled. This was one of the many techniques her father had thought her. In secret, of course. If her mother found out...her father would be even more terrified then he was the time Madara stabbed him in the chest. The Uchiha Clan's signature technique was terrifying. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" She blew out a giant ball of fire, bigger than herself, towards her sensei.

But he just jumped above it before he could get burned. He breathed a sigh of relief. This was before he noticed Hiro looking at him. He moved back in order to save himself. But then Bolt appeared behind him and slammed a Rasengan into his back and made him fall to the ground. He then saw Bolt appear behind him again and take the two bells.

He looked to his students and smiled. "After that, I think it's safe to say you all pass." Great. Now here comes the speech.

* * *

Bolt felt pleased with himself. He had passed and he was going to see his father so he could get his mission tomorrow. He thought how this would lead to great success for him and his team.

He then thought, like he occasionally did, about Sarada. He had these _feelings_, but he didn't know what they were. He was going to ask his father as soon as he got a break. For a second an image of himself holding Sarada's hand and walking into the distance with her. He approached the gate of his house. He looked to the moon and smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I shouldn't put you guys through it. I will be working on multiple stories at once, so efficiency will be increased. Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading, if you liked this story, click my profile for more pictures that I've done, and as always, I will see YOU in the next chapter! Byebye!**


End file.
